Club Sándwich
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Para Terry, no hay nada que se le compare a los sándwiches que prepara Rock . [Viñeta]


_Garou: Mark of the Wolves y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Terry cambia de canal al televisor. Las noticias de siempre, los mismos _talk shows_ aburridos… Sin embargo no muestra señal alguna de fastidio, al contrario, se entretiene unos minutos en uno para después pasar a otro como si nada. Toma la lata de cerveza y se la lleva a los labios, dejando que le refresque la garganta. Es entonces, en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, que su vista cambia de la televisión y su programa de risas grabadas, a dónde se encuentra aquel muchacho.

Rock está en la cocina, silencioso pero activo. Terry sólo alcanza a apreciar la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, no ve las manos que se mueven apresuradas cortando la lechuga y procediendo con el tomate, tampoco cómo unta la mayonesa al pan. Terry no observa el proceso, tan sólo disfruta del resultado final. O lo disfrutará, si tiene la paciencia suficiente para esperar. Y siempre la tiene.

Vuelve a enfocarse en la cerveza y la televisión. Una tarde de domingo en South Town puede llegar a convertirse en la cosa más aburrida del mundo, especialmente cuando no hay familia ni amigos cerca. Nadie, excepto Rock. Rock y sus habilidades culinarias, Rock y su gesto de fastidio (ese gesto que tan bien conoce el rubio mayor) cuando Terry le anuncia que lo llevará a comer hamburguesas a la cafetería más cercana. Rock y su movimiento de cabeza para demostrar negación.

" _Te prepararé algo yo mismo"_ , le dijo, _"no me arriesgaré a que engordes y luego no podamos entrenar";_ y aunque a Terry eso le dioen el ego, terminó accediendo.

La cerveza se termina y destapa otra. Justo está en eso cuando Rock entra a la sala con un plato en las manos.

—Club sándwich —le anuncia, y a pesar de su aparente frialdad, Terry logra notar cierto timbre de satisfacción en su voz —.Tu favorito.

Lo dice con tal seguridad que Terry no tiene más opción que asentir con una sonrisa e incorporarse de su asiento. Todavía recuerda el día en que Rock, con menos años y menos altura, le sorprendiera con ese platillo en cuanto llegó a la casa.

" _Pedí la receta a la chica del café"_ , había explicado, no sin cierto nerviosismo. Lo conocía y sabía que el menor era tímido, por lo que el detalle de acercarse a alguien más para preguntar algo, era digno de tomarse en cuenta. Terry se había sentado a la mesa, justo como en esos instantes, y había degustado la comida ante los ojos de un Rock que no perdía detalle alguno de sus mordidas y masticadas, en espera del veredicto final. Un dedo pulgar alzado y la sonrisa de su maestro le hicieron saber que lo había conseguido.

Momentos como ese se repiten en el presente, con un Terry que hace muchos ayeres dejó los veinticinco, sentado a la mesa degustando del platillo. Rock se sienta frente a él en silencio y lo observa como lo hizo hace años atrás; nervioso, ansioso. Y esas emociones se esfuman para dar paso a la felicidad al ver como el más alto alza el pulgar y le hace un guiño, en esa felicitación silenciosa que sólo maestro y alumno conocen. Porque los club sándwich de Rock Howard siempre serán la comida favorita de Terry Bogard, y ese privilegio no se lo podrá quitar nada ni nadie, mucho menos unas simples hamburguesas.

* * *

 _Recientemente terminé de jugar Garou: Mark of the Wolves, y quedé fascinada por los personajes y la historia. Si bien ya conocía a Terry por Fatal Fury y K.O.F., verlo con Rock hizo que mi corazón se acelerara (y también volví a ver las Ovas lol). Rock es amor puro, me mata su carita inocente y su buen corazón, y el hecho de que no quiera ser como (el desgraciado de) su padre. Por ello surgió esta pequeña historia, como un homenaje a ambos rubios y a su relación maestro/pupilo que más es padre/hijo. Es corta y sin mucho sentido a mi parecer, pero espero les haya gustado y todos los reviews son bien recibidos (si es que hay, porque siento que nadie leerá esto xDU)_


End file.
